guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamie/Really Weird Bug
Are you able to duplicat? I'm just testing it with all of my characters. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:34, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Really not sure, I have 2 Factions PvE chars, but my necromancer/ritualist has only just got his ritualist proffession. --Jamie 04:35, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Damned, just realised that my Factions character can't get to the Battle Isles yet. Oh well, I'll test with a Prophecies char then, but I think it wont work. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:36, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::: it doesn't Skuld 04:43, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Jamie, I guess you gave those poor level 0 Mantid Hatchlings a good spanking? ;) --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 04:44, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :In all actually I was scared as hell... but I clicked on the guard person just to see if it would wipe all my skills... X_X... It didn't... I wish i did do the mantid quests... /doh --Jamie 04:50, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Gaah, my laptop deasn't want me to exploi... umm test this bug. *blue screen of death* I guess it's up to you guys now to test it. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:52, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I tested it. First you must to be in Battle Isles. Then you must go go to Guild Hall from guild window. Then you log out and log in again and leave Guild Hall and you see the starting cinematic of Factions campaign and you are in the starting place. I got really scared when I first time saw this. But ofcourse the map is as it was before. You can still map to all places you have been. This works on Canthan born characters only.-_-Nhaska 07:55, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Every time it has happened its been a glitch with the leaving Guild Hall part. its not always been when i went to the Battle Islands before I went the Guild Hall. --Jamie 08:00, 22 June 2006 (CDT) This is a common bug (or not a bug?) that happens to Factions Characters whenever you load into a Holiday Event outpost that is no longer available (due to the end of the Holiday Event or other similar cause) or another unavailable outpost/town/Guild Hall/etc. (or at least the game thinks its unavailable). It is common and not to be afraid of. While it looks like you can start the game over and do the quests again due to the restart in the campaign, once you load into the Monastery the next quests will be unavailable and the anomoly will cease to be. -Xemnas 07:39, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple Resurrection Signets By completing the quest that Master Togo gives you again, wouldn't that mean you could obtain another resurrection signet? ICY FIFTY FIVE 16:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :It would just unlock the skill. Unlocking something that you already have unlocked doesn't make it appear twice. -- (gem / talk) 03:44, 24 June 2008 (UTC) not just restricted to factions characters has happened on my nightfall one too. — Nova — ( ) 22:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC)